Tears Dry On Their Own (1)
Tears Dry On Their Own (1) is the seventeenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 16, 2010. Summary Jenna ends up getting sick at her audition, but that won't stop her. Meanwhile, Connor sneaks out to meet his online friend, and it turns out she's not so friendly after all. In addition, Anya tries to get Zane and Riley back together, but will she succeed? Main Plot Alli thinks Jenna is pregnant when she starts showing symptoms, but she is too worried about her audition for Next Teen Star to take these symptoms seriously. When K.C. fails to be supportive of her potential teen stardom, Jenna gets stage fright and runs off to throw up during the audition. K.C. eventually shows up late and tells her to march in and try again. She successfully wins the judges over, and when she returns home she decides to take a pregnancy test with Alli by her side. After a long three minutes of waiting, the result is positive and Jenna discovered she is pregnant. Sub Plot Connor is still talking to his friend on Realm of Doom and refuses to meet other girls online with Dave and Wesley. He then runs off to meet her and she invites him over but Dave and Wesley find him and Mr. Simpson takes him home. Third Plot Riley didn't want to hang out with Owen and the rest of the football team because he knows that they're homophobic. But when Owen made a gay joke in front of Zane and Riley, Riley didn't get offended but Zane did. Riley asks Zane to hang out but Zane was still mad that Riley doesn't know how effective gay jokes can be. So Zane rejects the offer and says "Until football Riley and gay Riley come together, I think you're better off hanging with the team." Riley doesn't have anybody to hangout with and approaches Anya and tells her that it's been ages since they hung out but Anya wasn't sure if Riley would rather hang out with her than with the football team. Anya tells Riley that her mom has cancer. Both of them plan to hangout and do homework while waiting for Anya's mom. Trivia= *This episode is named after [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojdbDYahiCQ "Tears Dry On their Own"] by Amy Winehouse. |-| Gallery= Dtng101718-4.jpg Jenna_pregnancy_test_degrassi_season_10.png Jenna_tears_dry_on_their_own_degrassi_season_10.jpg next teen star.jpg Jennatears.jpg Jenna_and_alli_pregnancy_test_degrassi_season_10.png tears-dry-on-their-own-pt-1-2-7.jpg Degrassi-episode-17-11.jpg degrassi-episode-17-02.jpg degrassi-episode-17-03.jpg degrassi-episode-17-04.jpg degrassi-episode-17-05.jpg degrassi-episode-17-06.jpg degrassi-episode-17-07.jpg degrassi-episode-17-08.jpg degrassi-episode-17-10.jpg degrassi-episode-17-12.jpg degrassi-episode-17-13.jpg degrassi-episode-17-15.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Riley Gilchrist as Liam Christopoulos *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Rick Roberts as Next Teen Star judge Supporting Cast *Araxi Arslanian as LoveQueen16 *Cassius Crieghtney as Contestant *Tim Daugulis as Kyle Middleton *Sal Figliomeni as Next Teen Star judge #2 *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Vlada Verevko as Next Teen Star judge #3 Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Jenna: "Oh crap." *(Anya to Riley): "My mom has cancer!" *(Riley to Anya): "You're a good daughter." *(Riley to Anya): "You must get a lot of homework done waiting for your mom." |-| Featured Music= *''"Mr. Perfect" by Jessica Tyler - Heard when Jenna performs her audition song to the judges.﻿ *"Tiny Glass Houses" ''by Amelia Curran - Heard while Jenna is taking the pregnancy test. |-| Links= *Watch Tears Dry On Their Own (1) on YouTube *Watch Tears Dry On Their Own (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes